Lost Phoenix
by Phenoix Dreams
Summary: No summary, donno where I'm going with this story, just going to have to wait it out. It is SquallXOC and not really Rinoa bashing...just her...and evil. Yep. I'll write a proper summary later!


Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 or any FF stuff (other than the tattoo on my back ( -_-), all credit for story characters, except OCs, goes to Square Enix.

If you for some reason you don't like my story please don't write about it in the reviews, kindly move along and read something else. I do however like constructive criticism. Please forgive any grammatical errors and spelling, and the name of the main character, it's very likely to change.

* * *

Nominae stood in front of the receptionist's desk, pointing at a piece of paper on the woman's desk, when a loud crash and a string of curses came from the other side of the door to her right. Cocking her head to the side she glanced at the door, eyebrow raised in curiosity, wondering if Quistis had gotten mad enough to actually throw something at Garden's Commander. The two had been fighting for days, hell maybe even weeks now and it only seemed to be getting worse. From what Quistis had told her Commander Leonheart's health has been declining since Rinoa left to pursue her own goals. The fear that he wasn't eating right and sleeping even less had been weighing on the woman's mind. However it seemed that every time she confronted him about it, it ended up in a huge argument and one of the two stomping off.

With Selphie and Irvine in Trabia Garden, after the rebuild, acting as Headmistress and Head Instructor until they could find a suitable replacement and Zell more apt to put his foot in his mouth rather than help, things were looking mighty grim.

Sighing, she turned back to the task at hand. Nominae pointed to a particular line on the paper, drawing the receptionist's attention back to her, "This line here, the wording is wrong. It's supposed to say that the Centra Ruins' monster infestation has grown, not that an infestation has begun."

"Ah, of course Miss Alexander. Do you have any idea when Headmaster Cid will send a group to the ruins to solve this problem?" The woman asked, going to work marking out words and rewriting.

Before Nominae could answer, the door to said Commander's office opened and Quistis stepped out, "If he does it will be soon, however that is not your concern Lisa. There is some broken glass on the floor, please have it cleaned up."

The woman blushed and nodded quickly, "Yes, Head Instructor."

"Well, sounds like things didn't go well again," Nominae smirked, drawing a glare from her friend.

"Of course not, talking to that man is like talking to a wall of ice and every time I say anything about Rinoa or his health it's like the wall gets bigger and grows fangs," she sighed.

Nominae shook her head, patting Quistis on the shoulder, "It'll be okay, Quistis, it always is. Ya know what? How about we go out tonight? I need a break and Hyne knows you do too. Nothing is going to come of you continuously worrying this. Let's go relax and have a bit of fun. Who knows, maybe we can think of something together. Whadya say?"

Quistis looked back at the closed doors, nodding, "Yea, maybe you're right. Meet you in the Parking Lot at 7:00 tonight?"

Nominae smiled at Quistis, before looking sideways at the door, speaking softly, "Things will be alright, so long as he has friends like you, things will be alright."

* * *

Nominae stood just the left of the door that lead into the Parking Lot, the electronic panel glowing brightly in the dimly lit hall. After the Second Sorceress War, Garden had made it mandatory to sign for all vehicles and only SEEDs could do so. Scanning through the list of cars and vans she chose a car of nominal appearance and signed her name. Just as she was going to close the panel something caught her eye. A list of all the cars currently out appeared along with the names of those who had signed for them. There on the list a few names above hers was Commander Leonheart's. He had signed out a car much like the one she had and had left only 15 minutes before.

_What difference does it make if the man left Garden, he is the Commander, I'm sure even he needs breaks. _

Things in the world had been getting worse, not only with the growth of monsters since the Luner Cry two years ago and the attempted assassination of both President Laguna and Deling's new president but also between Galbadia Garden and the other two. It seemed that if a diplomatic answer was not given Galbadia Garden was going to start another war. But Nominae truly didn't think that it would go that far, there were assassins to catch and monsters to kill. What good would it do for there to be a war between Gardens.

And then there was the issue of the assassins. Six months ago, the first attempt on President Loire life was made and two weeks after that the President of Deling of a year and half was assassinated. The newest President of Deling was a tall, lean man of 50 years with greying black hair and piercing brown eyes and not long after his inauguration there had been an attempt on his life. It seemed that the assassins were trying to destroy the figures of power and Nominae wondered how long it would take for them to move on to Gardens' higher authority.

Before she could think more of it a clicking of heels sounded behind her. Closing the panel and turning towards the sound she smiled, "Glad you decided not to wear that uniform. If you had I was going to drag you back to your apartment and rip it to pieces." Quistis was wearing a light blue see-through shirt that slide down her arms and a white tank top, blue jeans and her infamous black boots.

Huffing slightly, she crossed her arms, "I _had_ thought about it but I figured you'd try something like that so I thought better of it. I also see that you aren't in your normal clothing either, but it seems some things just can't be helped," she said, laughing softly.

Nodding, Nominae looked down at herself. She was wearing a white form fitting t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans and high heeled boots and at either side of her hips were matching pair of swords with black handles.

"What can I say, safety first huh?"

"Likewise," Quistis stated, reaching around behind her and pulling out her chain whip.

Shaking her head, grin spreading across her face, Nominae walked up to the car she had signed for, "Shall we get this show on the road? I'm sure there are a bunch of very lovely guys waiting for you and I'd hate to keep 'em waiting."

"You didn't!?" Quistis exclaimed, following her out into the Parking Lot.

Looking sideways at her, Nominae gave her best innocent face, "I have no idea what you are talking about Quistis," and got into the car.

With a huff Quistis got into the car, glaring death at Nominae, "If you try to hook me up with anyone tonight I'm going to demote you, I swear it."

Feigning fear, Nominae clasped her hands in front of her, "Oh no, don't do that Head Instructor, I'll be good I swears."

"Oh please, you big faker. Like I could demote you, if I recall your SEED rank is as high as mine."

Starting the car and grinning like she just got away with something, Nominae nodded, "Well I actually did get demoted, I'm SEED Rank 30 now."

Surprised, Quistis turned her entire body towards Nominae, "No way!? What happened and why didn't I hear of this until now?!"

Pulling out of the parking space and towards the exit, she shook her head, "It was a small thing really. Nothing to be concerned about….really….kind of….maybe a little." Nominae looked sideways at Quistis and judged just how much she should tell the woman, deciding quit quickly when she received a glare that promised a full blown hour worth of lecture if she didn't.

"Really, it was nothing major. All I did was kinda…a little bit….cursed out an instructor from Galbadia," the last words were said softly.

When she heard snickering from the passenger seat, she chanced a glance sideways at her friend before turning her head side ways to look at Quistis, eyes wide with surprise.

"You aren't upset?"

Quistis covered her mouth and tried to glare at Nominae without succeeding, "That's a good one Nominae. I'm glad one of us could get back at those bastards. They've been nothing but a thorn in our side since the end of the war. Always complaining about how Squall's too young to lead a Garden and that our SEEDs aren't trained properly."

"I say you should just ignore them, they are more trouble than they are worth."

Quistis eyed her skeptically before saying, "What? Like you did?"

Nominae gave her an innocent look before they both laughed, "Come on now this night isn't about work or demotes or anything like that. Let's go have us a good time, kay?"

Quistis just shook her head, "Yes, yes, a good time."

* * *

When they arrived in Balamb Town, the streets were alive with bustling people. Typical Friday evening it would seem. Balamb Town had grown rather large since the end of the Second Sorceress War. Some might say it's not a town anymore but a small city, with buildings that reached twenty or more stories tall and outwards onto the ocean. Trees lining the street with glowing lights and small peddlers selling items of interest or use from small booths or tables, Balamb Town had become quite the hotspot.

Nominae stopped at the main gate and got out of the car, Quistis following suit.

"How long ya planning on staying this evening Miss?" A young man asked to her right, a small hand held device in one hand and a pen pointer in the other.

"Three or Four hours maybe, I really donno though." She answered, digging in her pocket for her ID card, "I'm a member of Balamb Garden Elite SEED," pulling out her ID card she showed it to the man, "write me up a tab at the end of the cycle and I'll pay when I pick up the car."

He nodded, entering the data into the device, "Yes Ma'am, have a good time Ma'am."

Heading off in the direction of the club district, Quistis following beside her, Nominae yelled back at the man, "Keys are in the car."

"Yes Ma'am."

It didn't take long for them to arrive at their destination and with a quick flash of identification and they were instantly let in in front of the line.

"It sure is nice being part of SEED, get special treatment everywhere!" Nominae yelled over the deafening music.

"Don't get too spoiled, we want to make a good impression, not abuse our status," Quistis commented, scowl placed across delicate features.

Nominae pulled her over to the bar where the two took a seat, "Oh come on Quistis, relax. We are here to have a good time, wipe that scowl off your face," she said.

"What'll it be ladies?" the bartender asked.

Nominae put a hand to her chin and hummed softly, "hmm, I think I'll have a crown and coke. Whatda bout you Quistis?"

"Margarita for me, please." She said, glaring at Nominae.

The bartender nodded, "Coming right up, that'll be 50 gil for the two."

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to end up costing an entire mission's worth of gil?" Quistis asked, eyeing Nominae.

Nominae feigned hurt, placing a hand over her heart and making a soft sniffling noise, "That just hurts Quistis, why you gotta say something like that? You know I'll let you pay if you want to."

Quistis let out a snort before laughing softly, "Yeah yeah, we both know who's paying tonight and it's not me."

"Whoa now, what makes you think I have all the money? Huh? I have bills too ya know."

"Yea, like what? Maintaining your blades? Garden pays for everything else."

Nominae scoffed before taking the glass that had just been placed in front of her and taking a sip, "I…have other bills."

"Oh yes, I forgot your little collection of glass," Quistis said, taking a sip of her own drink.

"It's more than just glass; they are finely crafted pieces of art."

Quistis nodded, turning towards the crowded of dancing people, "They are that. Must say, they are beautiful pieces."

"Yeah, I'm thinking of traveling back to Esther before my next mission and buying some more. You should come if you aren't working too much."

Quistis smiled at her sadly, nodding, "Yeah, I'd like that. A break from this place would be heavenly."

* * *

Three hours after they arrived, Nominae's phone began vibrating in her pocket. Pulling it out, she looked at the caller ID, cursing, "I gotta be right back Quistis. Order me a screw driver kay?"

"Okay," was all she heard before she disappeared into the crowd of people and out the door.

Once outside she flipped open the phone and answered it, "Alexander here."

"Hey Nominae, you have a new SEED mission and you leave out tomorrow afternoon 1400 hours," came Xu's voice on the other side.

Nominae sighed, clapping a hand to her forehead, "Damnit Xu, I just got back last night. And by all means I like going on missions but come on, can't a girl get a break?"

"Sorry Nominae but this is a direct order from Headmaster Cid."

"From Headmaster huh? Who are my teammates?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll get you the mission details first thing in the morning so don't party too much, okay?

Growling in frustration, she said, "Fine, fine, but I better have some competent people on my side this time. I'm not taking anyone else's heat, ya hear me?"

"Yes, I understand. I will see what I can do."

"Thanks Xu. See ya in the morning," She said, hanging up the phone.

With a sigh of frustration, Nominae started turning back towards the club, stopping when something rather peculiar caught her attention for the second time this evening. There standing not but 30 yards away and making his way into another club was Garden's very own Commander Leonheart and attached to his side was a blonde haired beauty. He hadn't seemed to notice her as his eyes were half closed and when he stepped forward into the club he stumbled slightly.

Nominae had always thought the Commander one to be suspicious of all, never allowing himself to lose such control in front of so many people but who was she to say. She had never really talked to the man or got to know him, only saying hello in passing or when she was with Quistis and she spotted him in the halls. She wondered vaguely if she should tell Quistis of this but instantly thought better of it. While Quistis cared for Squall greatly the woman needed a break. Perhaps it would be better to finally send the woman back to Garden and deal with this herself. Making up her mind she trudged back into the club, worming her way through the throngs of people until she made it back to the bar.

However when she arrived Quistis was nowhere to be found and after asking the bartender, she found out that Quistis herself had received a phone call and had left out the backdoor. Following suite, Nominae stepped in the back alley and looked around for signs of her friend not seeing any. Walking towards a door on the other side of the alley, she wondered if maybe Quistis got confused and walked inside. Laughing to herself, she told herself that if Quistis had she would never allow her to live it down. Stepping through the doors she was instantly stopped by two bouncers.

"Step aside, Balamb Garden Elite," showing her ID, "I'm only here looking for someone. She's blonde, about yay tall blue shirt. Ya seen her?"

One of the guards nodded, "Your talking about Quistis Trepe I presume. She made her way over to the other side of the club after storming in here and flashing her ID. She seemed pretty pissed off, we don't want no trouble."

"I understand, I'll get her and be gone," she said, moving in the direction that had been indicated.

Shifting through the mass of people and to the other side she instantly spotted said woman standing in front of a booth, talking heatedly, and started making her way over. Before she even got to the woman and over the loud music she could hear Quistis yell something and turn to stomp off, spotting Nominae.

"Hey Quistis, why'd you run off li-," cut off when she spotted who was in the booth Quistis was standing at, "Oh shit. Quistis, Hun, why don't go back to Garden and go to bed, sleep this of-."

"How can you say that Nominae!? He's compromising everything!" Quistis hissed at her, face red, eyes burning with rage.

"Look, I'll deal with this okay. I'll get him back to Garden okay? You are too upset to deal with this properly and probably a little too drunk, you are going to say something you regret," Nominae whispered so that only Quistis could hear, hands held out to her friend, trying to calm the woman.

Sighing, Quistis nodded, "Your right, I'm sorry for snapping at you. Are you sure you can handle him?"

With a smirk, Naminae pushed Quistis towards the door, "Yeah, I got this. You call a taxi to take you back and I'll return the car, kay?"

With indecision written clearly on her face, Quistis left and Nominae turned to the person sitting in the booth who was staring at her with cold storm colored eyes.

"Well well Squall, you've gotten yourself into quite the predicament I'd say."

"Whatever," Was all he said, eyes never leaving hers'.

Shifting her eyes to the woman beside him, Nominae smiled, "Why don't you go somewhere else honey? Let us grownups talk."

The woman visibly stiffened and glared at Nominae, "Like hell, go find your own man. He's chosen me!"

Smile fading, Nominae took on an impassive look, cold eyes boring into the woman, "Remove yourself from his side before I forcibly remove you," hand coming to rest on one of the sword hilts on her side.

With a growl Squall stood, leaving the woman behind, "I'm out of here," he said, walking towards the exit, Nominae right behind him.

Once outside, Squall looked back over his shoulder at her, face completely blank, "Are you going to follow me everywhere?"

"Oh, quite the contrary, you are coming with me Squall. You've had enough to drink and I truly don't care if you are my Commanding officer, you've made enough a fool of yourself and Garden," and without giving him another choice, Nominae took him by the arm and began leading him away from the clubs and towards one of the better hotels in Balamb Town.

Once there, they stepped up the front desk with a little resistance from Squall, "I need a room with two beds please."

Nodding, the woman behind the counter started typing on the panel in front of her before saying, "I'm sorry ma'am but the only rooms we have available right now is the master suite on the top floor with one bedroom and a couch or a room with one bed."

"We'll take the suite, can you have someone bring up cold water and blankets please."

"Yes Ma'am, would you like more towels and robes?" the woman asked.

"Yes, thank you."

After everything had been set up and Nominae had paid the money, they stepped into the elevator, key in hand. Once on the top floor, she pulled him into the hall and towards the room. Finally inside, she let go of him and walked into the living room part of the hotel suite and turned the nob for the lights, keeping them dim.

With a sideways glance at him, she said, "Why don't you get in the shower? You reek of alcohol and it'll clear your mind some, kay?"

"I never asked you to help me," was all he said, arms crossed over his chest, stance aggressive.

Turning fully towards him, she took in his appearance. She had to admit that he was quit handsome, after the Second Sorceress War he had grown another three inches, however not broadening out much. Brown locks had been kept in the same style, that same eye catching scar between his eyes. He was wearing his famous black jacket and a black shirt but instead of skin tight leather pants there was a pair of dark blue jeans. Commander Leonheart was, for lack of a better word, gorgeous. Many women fawned over him when he went out like this and it was no surprise that the woman with him tonight had acted in a defensive manner when told to leave him.

Smirking, she said, "And I didn't ask your permission. Now, it really makes no difference to me whether you take a shower or not but it's going to be a bitch in the morning when you wake up with a hangover."

Before he could answer there was a knock on the door and Nominae walked past him to answer it.

"Ah, okay thank you," She said, stepping aside to allow the ladies inside with the things they had requested. Once everything was put down, the ladies bowed slightly and left.

Squall, however, hadn't moved from his spot, arms crossed, eyes glaring at the woman that dared get close to him without his approval.

"Stop staring at me like that, you don't scare me and no matter how much you show your claws to me this situation isn't changing. Now, on to more pressing matters, you want the couch or the bed?" she asked, smirk playing across her lips as she took a drink of a bottle of cold water.

"Whatever," he said, moving towards the bathroom.

"Alright then, I take that as you want the bed."

With a slam of the bathroom door, she sighed. This night was going to be rough and she couldn't imagine how Rinoa had put up with this man for as long as she had. She had known he was antisocial and an ice prince but she never imagined that he was this cold. It literally felt like the air in the room had chilled by ten degrees. She shook her head and sat down on the couch, taking off her boots. It didn't matter what he was like, he was her commanding officer and it's not like she actually cared to get close to him.

With another more exasperated sigh, she stood and took off her shirt, allowing the tank top to be the only barrier between her and the air and then slid out of her pants, boy shorts firmly in place, throwing both objects into the chair beside the couch. By no means was Nominae bashful about her body and she was more than sure that once Squall got out of the shower that he would be more worried about sleeping then Nominae's sleeping attire. With little else to do she walked over to the window and looked out across Balamb Town, the landscape and farther even the brightly lit Balamb Garden.

After several minutes she shook her head and moved over to the couch where she sat down, one leg under her while the other hung over the side, she let her head lean back, closing her eyes. There was only one object she was truly nervous about explaining and that was the tattoo on the side of her neck that she normally kept bandaged, when not wearing her normal battle attire, so as not to have to explain its origins. Putting a hand to her neck, she slowly peeled the bandage off, eyes opening slightly.

She softly rubbed the tattoo before digging her nails into it without breaking the skin and it burned at her ministrations. This tattoo symbolized her parents' last wish, their dying wish, dying for her. This very tattoo symbolized that she was trapped within a world that no one else knew about it, no one else could ever know about. For if anyone else knew, they would use her the way they had used her parents. A way to hurt their enemies, a way to destroy everything in their path. Without her realizing, a small tear trailed down her cheek just before a cold hand wiped it away, startling her.

"Why are you crying?" Came Squall's voice to her right, hand still outstretched even though she had jerked away from him.

Shaking her head, she moved towards the other end of the couch and away from him, "It's nothing…" She eyed him cautiously, he was wearing nothing but a towel around his lean waist and water droplets were slowly running down a well-toned chest and rippled abs. She blushed slightly before looking back up at him.

He just stared at her from beneath wet bangs and she sighed, looking down, "I was just thinking about my parents," subconsciously her hand moved to her neck.

Following her movements with his eyes, Squall noticed the tattoo that only he and a few others read about in reports but had never actually seen. It looked like that of a phoenix, wings outstretched, and head raised high in a roar. But what surprised him the most was the way the tattoo seemed to glow yellow and then red just before she moved her hair to cover it up.

"You should go to bed Commander, we have to get up early in the morning. I've got a SEED mission to look over," she said, standing and grabbing a blanket.

And for the first time that evening, he was struck dumb by the way muscles moved under smooth skin that was exposed, the way bare legs carried her gracefully across carpeted floor and the way mixed color eyes bored into his. Those eyes had been a wonder to him, one blue, one green, and not only him but everyone in Garden. The way dark blonde hair fell in front of a beautifully angled face as she leaned over to pick up the blanket off the chair. The way perfect, slightly tanned skin looked sensual in the dimly light living room. He became instantly aware that he had been staring when she stopped and crossed her arms over her chest, aware of the fact that her cheeks had become slightly flushed.

"If you wouldn't mind going to bed now," she said, voice calm, almost monotone voice.

With a nod, he turned and left the living room for the bedroom where he shut the door and leaned against it, hand against his face. He shouldn't be feeling this way, he was Nominae's Commander and Rinoa had left only weeks before. Thought firmly in place he walked to the bed and went to sleep.

In the living room, Nominae plopped down on the couch after having turned out the lights and pulled the blanket over her. Eyes closed and a sigh later, she wondered why Squall had looked at her like that, in a daze. Shaking the thought from her head she told herself that it was only the alcohol and that he would be back to his normal grumpy self in the morning and with that she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Running, she was running but she didn't know where. Everything was black.

Splash

Splash

She skid to a halt and looked down. Red. Blood. A scream. Her hand coming up to her mouth.

And then she was standing in her parents' laboratory. Looking around she spotted them, her father in front of a panel, typing furiously, her mother strapping someone onto a metal frame, tears running down her face.

Then she heard, "I'm so sorry dear, I'm so sorry, please forgive us but this is the only way to save you and him. Please…." Her mother cried, backing away. That's when she saw the figure strapped to the frame. It was her, five years ago, age 13.

Eyes wide, Nominae tried to scream, tried to move but couldn't, all she could do was watch.

The young girl nodded, her own tears running down her face.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Nominae heard from her younger self.

Why couldn't she move, why couldn't she run away.

Everything blurred and then she was strapped to the metal frame looking across the room at the fiery creature inside a huge glass tube. Its head rose slowly, tiredly and looked at her. Eyes pleading, apologizing for it knew what was going to happen before she had.

"I'm sorry dear, we have to do this. If we don't you are going to die. You have to be stronger, you have to use this power for the better. Use it to save this world, Nominae! Save everything!" Her father yelled, tears running down his own face. And then his hand moved over the panel.

Pain, white hot pain seared through her body and she screamed and screamed and screamed….

She came awake screaming, shooting into a sitting position her hand went to her burning throat. And then there was a hand on her shoulder and one on her back as the couch shifted behind her. She looked back over her shoulder to see Squall, same emotionless face but his eyes burned with something she did not know before going cold again. But she did not care, turning around to face him she buried her face against his bare shoulder and sniffled. Arms going up to wrap around his shoulders and neck, she took comfort in his warmth. She felt gentle hands rub her back, remaining so until long after the tendrils of the dream had left.

Sitting back she looked up into cold storm colored eyes, "I'm sorry Commander, I didn't mean to wake you up."

Shaking his head, he stood, leaving her cold and wanting his heat to return, "It's fine, you should try to go back to sleep."

With a nod, she slowly laid back down, smiling sadly when she felt him move the blanket over her. She watched as he turned to leave, but before he could get far she reached out and grabbed his pants, stopping him. When he looked down at her, she blushed furiously, letting go, hand falling to rest against the floor. He stared at her for a second before sitting down on the floor next to the end of the couch, which he leaned his back against. Shifting her eyes in his direction, she gathered her courage and buried her face against the back of his shoulder, hand coming up to rest against his upper arm. When she fell asleep her nightmares had been thoroughly chased away and she slept peacefully for the first time in years.

* * *

Well there you have it, depending on the reviews and feedback will determine which direction I take this story. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
